


Bitter Dissapointment

by Cornholio4



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame Spoilers, I am alright with Tony being Peter's mentor, Mysterio comes from Miles' Earth in Spider-Verse, Mysterio is dissapointed in Peter, Oneshot, but I do wish and hope they acknowledge Uncle Ben in Far From Home, inspired by the Far from Home trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Endgame spoilers and based on the Far From Home trailer.Quentin Beck is not impressed with Peter who he sees as Iron Man's sidekick. Especially since he came from an Earth where Spider-Man was the greatest Superhero ever.





	Bitter Dissapointment

Peter Parker was at the base that Nick Fury set up for him and some sorcerer superhero called Quentin Beck who had come from another Earth. He had been staring at a photo of him and Tony Stark. Beck had been shaking his head while looking at Peter’s direction; he had been busy meeting with Nick Fury as they discussed strategies on how to deal with the Elementals.

 

“So what, was he the father you never had?” Beck asked looking over his shoulder shaking his head; Peter looked and saw on his face was bitter disappointment. Beck had come to see him after Fury left with Maria Hill to get something.

 

“My Aunt May and Uncle Ben were the only parents I ever knew; just that Tony Stark was my hero. When he showed up as Iron Man; I thought it was so cool we had a real life superhero. I saw him in person at the Stark Expo when I was a kid; there were robots everywhere attacking and he acknowledged me. It was after him we got the Hulk being known; Thor coming to Earth, Captain America returning and then the Avengers. After I became Spider-Man he helped me get my suit and I got to meet the other Avengers............ he helped me and now he is gone......” Peter responded sounding a bit sad but Beck did not look impressed.

 

“Yes he is gone so can you please drop the mourning sidekick and take this seriously.” Beck told him dismissively making Peter glare at him.

 

“What’s your problem man?” Peter replied angrily getting up but Beck glared down at him.

 

“My problem is that I need to focus on the multidimensional threat of the Elementals and I have to stare at the bitter disappointment of this earth’s counterpart of my favourite superhero sulking about because Iron Man is dead!!!” Beck snapped banging his fist on a nearby table making Peter jump at. Beck then calmed down and went to his knees to catch his breath. Peter was dumbstruck by his words.

 

“My Earth didn’t have the Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America or a talking racoon but for 10 years what we did have.......... was Spider-Man.” Beck explained to him making Peter’s eyes widened.

 

“Wait you had a ‘me’ in your Earth, what was I like? 10 years, so am I an adult?” Peter asked interested.

 

“My Earth’s Spider-Man was before he died and not only did he grow up but he was blonde.” Beck explained and chuckled at Peter’s weirded out expression. “Look Peter, on my Earth _this_ meant a lot to my New York.” Beck told Peter pointing to the Spider symbol on Peter’s chest.

 

“Just by appearing he made people feel powerful; no matter how dangerous things got with the Supervillains about as soon as we caught him slinging about, we felt at ease knowing he would fix things. He ended up dying but there is a new kid going about with the identity which showed everyone that anyone can wear that mask. It inspired me to learn my magic powers and it inspires me to want to save your Earth from the Elementals.” Beck explained to him.

 

Peter was a bit taken aback as he remembered his own recent death.           

 

Beck then told him “I am sorry if I was being out of line; as I understand that losing a Superhero that meant a lot to you but I guess with it being you; I had high expectations. The Peter Parker who put on the mask on my Earth wasn’t inspired by Iron Man; he was inspired merely by the words that with great power.........”

 

“......there must also come great responsibility. I guess his Uncle Ben must told him the same words.....” Peter finished for him softly with Beck smiling at him.

 

“I know this is feeling rough for you and you were expecting to take a break but if we need to have any hope of stopping the Elementals, you need to be on your A Game and show to prove to me that you are capable of being as great as the one on my Earth was. Don’t worry about being the next Iron Man; just focus on being Spider-Man.” Beck told him and Peter gave a nod.

 

“Sorry again for being out of line but to make up for it; I brought I this from my Earth.” Beck told him taking out a CD and going to a nearby CD player. Then played the song _Spidey Bells_ and Beck started dancing and singing along; Peter was staring at shock feeling a bit mortified that he sang THIS in Another Earth.

 

He couldn’t sing to save his life and if this Spider-Man sang this then he mustn’t have been that great. He started laughing nearing the end and thinking that he might want to get a degree in chemical engineering himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the Far From Home Trailer and I am looking forward to it but I can’t help but wonder if Marvel was inspired by Into the Spider Verse. Now let me make this clear: I like Tony (I prefer Steve who shares the spot with Peter for my fave MCU heroes) and I think he got a respectable death and I do like the idea of him mentoring Peter. However I do hope in Far From Home that they do acknowledge how important Uncle Ben is to Peter. I do get the criticism that Tony shouldn’t have this much focus on the MCU Spidey movies (especially since he wasn’t the best mentor) but I do think MCU Peter is my fave incarnation of my fave superhero. Though with Fury taking the mentor role in Far From Home I can think this might be more like the Ultimate Comics and Ultimate Comics Peter is my fave comics Spider-Man (rivalled only by the Spidey series by Nick Thompson). Okay I know Mysterio in the movie will be different from how I wrote it and will probably end up the real bad guy but I got this idea.
> 
> Let me say that I loved Endgame and though I do have issues with how it happened i am glad they are able to end Steve’s story in the MCU without killing him off.


End file.
